1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool changeover system and a tool changeover method. Also, the invention relates to a roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corresponding tool changeover systems and methods are known for rolling machines and for stretching rolls and transverse rolls. For example, such systems and methods are known from EP 2 368 647 A1, DE 10 2005 056 649 B3, EP 0 163 104 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,988 or also DE 103 17 312 A1, in which pairs of rolls, in each instance, in particular, are mounted horizontally one on top of the other on two roll supports disposed on both sides of the pairs of rolls. Roll changeover systems and methods are also known from other documents, such as, for example, DE 196 33 668 C1, from DE 10 2004 063 547 B3, and from JP 6-47412 A, in which, however, significantly more complex rolling machines having a plurality of rolls are provided. In this connection, these arrangements, with the exception of DE 103 17 312 A1 and DE 10 2005 056 659 B3, rely on relatively complex configurations, in which a tool changeover rack allows both transverse transport and vertical transport of the roll to be changed over. Both DE 10 2005 056 649 B3 and DE 103 17 312 A1, in contrast, rely on making it possible to remove the rolls vertically, together or one after the other, from shaft stumps of the roll supports, or to put them back into position, but this capability requires significant structural effort and, in particular, permits retrofitting only with great difficulty.
Also, DE 88 06 968 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,788 disclose tools disposed in a working position on a roll shaft of a roll and clamped by way of a clamping ring, and quick-clamp-and-release units, which can be clamped and released, in each instance, by way of activation elements that are relatively difficult to access.